Without You
by PrincetonGrl818
Summary: ONE SHOT!HarryHermione, Harry has left to fight Voldemort and leaves Hermione behind! How is she going to live? She can't take the time of being away from him, she loves him..and he loves her..Hermione get's involved in drugs and she is very obscene. Wil


**_Hey all this is my first H\HR one-shot! it's pretty good in my opinion read it, please! Love, Mya-chan_******

* * *

**_Without You_**

_Without you, the ground thaws  
the rain falls  
the grass grows  
Without you, the seeds root  
the flowers bloom  
the children play..._

Hermione Granger, sat next to a window and gazed out with a blank stare at the rain that was falling heavily now. It had only been an hour since Harry, her best friend since her first year at Hogwarts left to fight against Voldemort, the cause of everyone's suffering. She sighed deeply, her eyes became damp with tears that she was trying to hold back. 

"Harry..." she whispered to herself, the tears she was trying to hold back fell freely now, she didn't make a move to wipe them away. 

Hermione leaned her head against the window and shuddered from the cold window and as she tried to choke back a sob, to no use the sob echoed throughout the empty dorm room. She moved her hand up to her face and wiped the tears away softly. She pulled herself off her bed slowly, she felt weak but she she carried herself down the girls dorm stairs and into the _common_ room...Ron wasn't back either_, 'he must still be in the Great Hall eating...'_ Hermione thought to herself. 

She felt herself walk up to the boys dorm, she found that the boys dorm was empty, everyone was still in the great hall. She wondered over to what must of been Harry's bed, because Hedwig was sitting next to the bed, it had a note connected to it's leg. Hermione walked over to the snow white owl and removed the letter from her leg, and read to whom it was to. It was to her..from Harry..Hermione felt her heartbeat sped up. She opened the letter clumsily, it read, 

_Dear Hermione,  
I know it's only been a couple of hours since I left, but I wanted to tell you something...I...I need you here with me! But I'm afraid I don't know when I will come back..I miss you and Ron and everyone...I'm sorry I don't have much to say..Except it could be a couple of months I may not be back..But I have a lead on where Voldemort may be...Be patient._

_Love,  
Harry. _

Tears swelled up in her eyes again and flowed freely..'I must stay strong...Act as if nothing is wrong...Harry loves me...I can't believe it...I can make it through this!' and with that she fell asleep on Harry's bed..

* * *

**Two Month Later**

_The Earth turns  
the sun burns  
but I die, without you_

_Without you, the breeze warms  
the girl smiles  
the cloud moves_

"Hermione! Hermione what's gotten into you!"Ron Weasley yelled after Hermione, she had been acting strange lately, un-Hermione like. She wasn't wearing the robes she wasn't being social, she look like a mess...Her hair even though it was normally frizzy and was worse, her clothes were..well not neat and orderly, they were more flashy and revealed alot...She wasn't herself since that night. 

Hermione turned around and glared at Ron...if looks could kill Ron would be dead by now. 

"Why do you care!" She yelled. 

_Without you, the tides change  
the boys run  
the oceans crash_

_The crowds roar  
the days soar  
the babies cry  
without you_

_The moon glows  
the river flows  
but I die without you_

_The world revives  
colors renew  
but I know blue  
only blue  
lonely blue  
Without you_

"Harrywouldn't like to see you like this!" Ron yelled but it was to late Hermione had ran quickly up to her dorm, tears blinded her vision..She knew what she was doing was wrong, she had began cutting herself and doing harmful stuff..but she just felt so bad all the time. 

Without you, the hand gropes  
the ear hears  
the pulse beats 

_Without you, the eyes gaze  
the legs walk  
the lungs breathe_

_The mind churns  
the heart yearns  
the tears dry without you_

The tears that flooded her eyes, grew worse...she felt herself bump into something, arms circled around her, she looked up startled...it was Draco.. 

"Hey...Where's my weekly visit?" He said..Hermione pushed him forcefully away from him and ran as fast as she could away from him...She finally reached the Gryffindor common room, it was still empty, except for one person...Harry. 

Harry stood there, a smile was on his face. His arms were open. Hermione ran to him and Harry held her, she sobbed into his chest, the tears flowing freely from her eyes now..all the pain was finally being let out.. 

"Hermione, he's gone...he's finally gone.." He whispered into her ear. 

"I'm soo happy...Harry it wasn't the same without you..." she whispered. 

"Hermione...I love you..." this caused Hermione to look up...Harry wiped the tears from her face.. 

"I love you too Harry" Harry leaned down and captured her lips in his. 

_Life goes on  
but I'm gone  
'cause I die, without you  
without you  
without you  
without you..._

_

* * *

_

** The End**

_   
_


End file.
